roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Spot
On The Spot is Rooster Teeth Productions' official weekly game show that pits two Rooster Teeth teams against each other and 'on the spot' to earn points. The show is hosted by Jon Risinger who leads the games and also dictates whether an answer is deserving of points or not. New episodes are live-streamed every Thursday on the Rooster Teeth website, and are released to FIRST Members a day after, and to the public two days after. Some special episodes are not streamed live, and are instead prerecorded and uploaded later. As of Episode 51, the show has a new set, logo and round intros. Overview Two teams of two from Rooster Teeth compete against each other in three different comedic games that test the competitors on their improv abilities. The winning team earns the "Golden Gus" (a golden statue of Gus Sorola) and a spot for the following week to continue their reign as champions. The current team listings can be found under Team Names. Games On_The_Spot_logo.png|Previous logo OTS newset.jpg|OTS set as of Episode 51 On The Spot set.png|Original OTS set On The Spot RTX 2015.jpg|OTS at RTX 2015 RTX 2016 OTS.jpg|OTS at RTX 2016 On The Spot LA Amazing Race Set.jpg|OTS The Amazing Race cast edition *'1-Sided Conversation' **Worth 50 points. **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation given to them. They have 60 seconds to carry a conversation. **One team member has a script to read from while the other must carry on the conversation without knowing the contents of the script. *'ABC's of Storytelling' **Points determined based on how many letters are used within the time limit. **Each team is given a scenario and characters and must go back and forth between partners. The first letter of the dialogue must begin with the next corresponding letter of the alphabet. The letter is given at random to start with. They have 60 seconds to earn as many points as they can. **Players are allowed to skip over the letters X and Z but are given bonus points if used correctly. Negative points are counted as well if the player uses the wrong corresponding letter. *'Ass Swipe' **Worth 25 points. **Using fan submitted photos, each team, going back and forth between teammates, must make a fake dating profile for the picture provided. They have 60 seconds to make a fake profile. **Each team is given three traits that describes the person in the photo with the third trait coming from the opposing team. *'The B-Team' **Worth 25 points. **An image of an original character is given to each team. They have 60 seconds to make a backstory for the character provided. *'Cunning Linguistics' **Worth 10 points. **Players must give what they believe is the correct, or funniest, definition of a word or phrase from Urban Dictionary. **One team provides two answers and if they are both incorrect, the opposing team has a chance to answer with one definition. *'Giving Headlines' **Worth 25 points. **Players are given a news headline and each person must fill in the blanks with what they believe is the correct or funniest answer. *'Impromptu Pitch' **Worth 50 points. **Teams must pitch a movie idea (to Jon) using the fan submitted responses as their basis for the film. Teams are given a celebrity, place, and movie genre (from Twitter). In the first season a physical prop was provided as well. They have 60 seconds to pitch their idea. *'Quick Thinking' **Worth 5 points for each "good" answer. **Players are given a category and a letter, each person must give an answer starting with the letter provided. They have 60 seconds to earn as many points as they can. *'Redemption Points' **The losing team is given a chance to earn points by completing a challenge selected by the host. *'Sync About It' **Worth 50 points. **Teams are asked a question and must answer the question one word at a time between each teammate. They have 60 seconds to answer the question. **The other team may interject one word when Jon rings a bell. *'Twisted Tales' **Worth 50 points. **Players are given a fairy tale story and must tell the story by including a new prompt given each turn. They have 90 seconds to tell the story. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 ;Notes *1 Blaine took a shot of Apple Cider Vinegar for the win. *2 Each partner of Blaine's switched to the other team during the show, causing a new team to be formed with each new teammate. Despite the others joining Team Fun 'n' Fancy Free (FnFF), only Gus and Aaron actively participated and moved on to the next episode, therefore the other members will count as a half victory and loss. Season 3 *1 Dan, Kerry, Arin, and Miles rotated partners causing new team names to be formed. Jon determined the winning team by giving points to the RTX crowd's choice. Due to the constant changing of teammates, each participant will receive a half victory and a loss. Season 4 *1 Gavin was the first person to burp for the win and was given one additional point, because of this it will be counted as a full win and not a tie or half win. Season 5 *1 Due to the nature of the way points were given, the following is an approximation of the points for each side. Season 6 *1 During the final game, both teams decided to tie so a winner was never chosen. Just the Bits Statistics Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Live Action Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:Episodes Category:Livestreams